The invention relates to skateboard holders for attachment to the clothing of a user.
The popularity of skateboarding is rapidly increasing, and is expected to continue to increase as more people become aware of its advantages as a sport. Concurrent with its use as a sport, it is also becoming more and more used as a transportation means for such diverse activities as errand running, shopping and the like. However, conventional skateboards are somewhat elongated, heavy and awkward to carry. A problem in using skateboards as a transportation means is what to do with them once having arrived at a desired destination. Skateboard users are frequently seen carrying their skateboards in both arms after having arrived at their destination. There has long been a need for a means by which a skateboard user can easily and conveniently carry his skateboard when not in use, thereby allowing both arms to be free for other purposes. The skateboard holder provided by the present invention solves this problem by providing a means by which the skateboard can be conveniently carried by a user when not in use.